Will We Make It To Sunrise?
by Hope is an inspiration
Summary: Just a bunch of missing scenes in the tv show...all the one's I get curious at... Just give it a try!It's mostly Stelena or has to do with them, though. Read and review, please!
1. Always Understand

**Will We Make It To Sunrise?**

_**1. Always Understand**_

_This Idea came to me after reading the Fanfiction, Fragments…except for this is my own version…It's all the missing moments I've always been curious at. And if you have a moment I haven't done yet, message me or leave it on the review section…read and review, please!_

_When?_ After the ritual, Stefan ad Elena reunite, and Bonnie discovers Uncle John's body

Stefan came to the old, nearly destroyed mansion with Bonnie beside him, both of them holding anger and sadness at what had played out in the night before, and the end that came with a full blown betrayal. A betrayal that Stefan had thought was anticipated, and dealt with before it was committed, but it turned out that even though he thought he had dealt with the situation, all the pleading he made came down to nothing. Because even the most noble of men could break their word.

The worst part for Stefan was knowing that he'd let her down. He knew how much Elena had wanted it over, how much she wanted Klaus dead because of all he'd done to them. All he could think of was her face as she asked him if they were going to kill him, her eyes filled with sadness, and a strong want to see Klaus dead. And then her face as she was drained of her life source, her blood leaving her body as she slowly became nothing more than a limp doll.

That was the only thing that made him hurry towards the mansion, knowing that he'd hopefully see her alive. Because he knew that they could get through anything as long as she was still alive.

Bonnie was the one who saw the body of Jonathan Gilbert. She ran over to him, although her body was still weakened from what she'd had to do to try to put an end to Klaus that night. First, she shook him, hoping that this was just some sick joke. Although she, like everyone else, had never like John, she would never wish him dead. Especially not when everything around them had been torn to pieces. When Jenna was already dead, and life was unpredictably glum because Klaus was still alive.

"Stefan!" She called; unaware that he was already there by her side, checking for a pulse.

"It won't do any good." Damon said, emerging from the mansion, "He sacrificed himself to keep Elena human."

A surge of relief and sadness rushed through Stefan. Relief, because if Elena was human, she was alive. And because she wasn't a vampire. He never would have wished that life upon her if she didn't want it. He knew more than any other person, the consequences of being a vampire, and he would never wish what he'd gone through upon anyone else. Yet sadness, because it meant another person was dead. Gone, and never coming back.

He was kneeling, still, and sighing when he heard the small, weak voice calling from within the mansion, "Stefan?"

His heart seemed to skip a beat, her voice sounding his name beckoned him forward. And soundlessly, he got up and walked into the mansion, down the hall, and to the room where Elena lied on the couch, looking alert and awake; yet weak, tired, and hurt at the same time. "Elena?" His voice sounded a question, even though it was more of a response. He was relieved, happy despite all that was horrid in his life, and was trapped in the bubble of here and now. All he knew was that she was here, alive, and that he'd never needed or wanted more.

"Stefan, I-" She cut herself off, because she wasn't sure what to say to him. She couldn't describe how she felt. There was an aching in her center, filled with grief and despair. Yet there was another part that was so filled with an apologetic feeling towards Stefan, for making him see that. And although it was filled with as much sadness as the ache, it was a different feeling. A feeling directed solely towards him.

But Stefan understood. He nearly always understood her. Maybe it was the tone of voice, or the look in her eyes, but he could always read her. "I understand. " He said to her, quietly, whispering, as he pulled her into his arms. And it was then, wrapped in his strong embrace, that she began to cry. The tears pouring down her cheeks, sobs enveloping what seemed like her entire being. But he was there, holding her, so she knew it was alright. That even if she never stopped crying, he'd still be there, holding her and whispering comforting words in her ears.

Holding her, his face pressed to her hair, he felt his own tears building. And he knew the same thing as she did, that they'd always be there together. It was like she had said, "It's you and me Stefan, Always."

The support was all they needed. Because together, they knew they could beat the odds. They could make it through.


	2. A Choice Matters

There is a moment when you have to decide what really matters. Staring at the blood bag in Klaus's hand, that was Stefan's moment. It started with the words, as Klaus finished letting his blood into the vial, "There it is…You want to save your brother, than how 'bout a decade long bender?" Klaus looked at Stefan, curious to see his decision, "You know I have big plans for you? When we leave this town."

Stefan was sullen, having not yet decided what to do. He knew he had to save his brother, yet he hadn't really been faced with that moment, the moment that once you decided what to fully do, and started on the course of those actions. The moment where you could not fully turn around without a foot still remaining in the other direction. "I'm not like that any more."

"Well that's too bad. You would have made a hell of a wingman." Seeing Klaus poor out the blood, Stefan metaphorically turned around to face that path when he responded.

"Wait."

"Now that's more like it," Klaus said, smiling at him, trying to taunt Stefan into joining him, "I want you to join me for a drink." He slid a blood bag swiftly, harshly towards Stefan, which Stefan took, his face hard, but resigned. Yet internally, he was still trying to decide. Decide all that he was willing to do to save the life of his older brother. If he was willing to throw away everything he'd worked for, everything he'd built up in the last century and a half or so.

He ripped off the seal, watching as Klaus raised his glass. And tiped it like they were having a cheer to something, as if they were about to all clink there glasses to gehter. Klaus's eyes smiled at him, clearly amused. But Stefan was figuring something out, that maybe one sip was all he was required to take. He doesn't smile, taking a swig of the blood bag, he won't give Klaus the pleasure.

"Finish it." Klaus lectures, as if he's a parent trying to get a child to eat his spinach. Stefan knows he has to decide, in that moment, if he is going to take a step backwards, back onto the path he was just on, or take a step forwards, onto the path of destruction, guilt and torture that sent him onto the other path in the first place.

What everything is worth, the people around him. They flash before his eyes, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Tyler, Jeremy, Alaric, his brother, and finally her, Elena. He loves them all, but both his brother and Elena mean more to him than the rest. He'd give up anything to save either of them. No matter the cost. And when he thinks of it that way, despite how much he knows that this will hurt all those that he loves, how much it will devistae both Elena and Damon, he does what he knows is right.

And so he finishes the entire blood bag, and many more, never looking back. And murders the girl, despite how much it pains him Because he's headed down that path, the one that was so hard to exit in the first place, and the one he doubts he'll ever be able to leave again.

All to save his brother, the one that had hurt him so much over the years, promising an eternity of misery for one simple mistake Stefan had made. One brother Stefan hoped would forgive him for his decision.


	3. The Most Precious

**3. The Most Precious**

_ This is following after ch 1, I guess. I'm just skipping I hope you like it! Read and Review, please!_

He, Stefan, takes her home the morning after the sacrifice, Elena leaning against him in her weakness. Blood loss made her unable to walk without help, tears blinding her eyes made him need to guide her, lead her forward. He could see, despite the sadness and alertness in her eyes, that she was exhausted. That all of the sleepless nights were weighing on her.

"We're home." He said, pulling into the driveway of Elena's two story home. After hearing no reply, he turned towards her, finding her eyes closed, tears still glittering on her eyelashes and making a clear trail down her face. Her breathing even, looking peacefuo despite the events that had portrayed before her that night. He leaned over, smiling at the sight of her, like a small child, helpless but not afraid.

He wiped the tears gently off of her face and eyelids, kissing her on the forehead, "I love you." He whispered, knowing she could not hear him, but hoping that somewhere in her dreams, where she was hopefully resting in peace, it would reach her.

He picked her up gently, hearing her whimper, which caused him to jerk his face over to see her own, hoping that she wasn't awake. She wasn't, only stirring a little. He tried to be even more gentle, carrying her while walking on his tiptoes, gently, and then leaping with grace up to her open window, landing on her floor on the balls of his feet, the rocking gentle as he landed.

He set her down on the bed, and then proceeded to taking off the tennis shoes so tightly tied onto her feet. He thanked god that she was a heavily sleeper, because he feared if she wasn't he would have woken her.

Then he peeled back the blankets, placed her into a comfortable position, peeled off his own shoes, and laid next to her, placing the blankets over the both of them. "Stefan?" He heard the exhausted response to all his caring from Elena.

He sighed, "I woke you?"

"It's okay, "She said, peering around in the dark of her bedroom (it was daytime, but the blinds were pulled so tightly shut she did not recognize her home), "Where are we?"

"Your home. Listen, Elena, I-"

"No." She said, knowing that he was going to say something about her dead father or aunt, and how sorry he was, "Stefan, please, just don't. Just, just hold me, please?"

He was so unused to it, to hearing her beg, plead for something, that it sent a dagger into his heart, "Of course." He murmered, pulling her into his arms, and rocking her gently as he felt her tears stain his shirt.

"Sorry." She said, pulling away for a moment, "I got your shirt all wet. Stefan, I-"

"Shh…It's okay." He pulled her back to him, watching as she closed her eyes, leaning into him and allowing her tears to flow more freely then they already were.

"I love you…" She said, trailing off to allow herself to sob for a moment, "So much. I don't know what I'd do without you.

"Shh, me too, I love you more than anything," He responded,knowing it was true, that he'd do absolutely anything for her, because she, the girl crying and trying to piece herself together again within his arms, was the most precious person in the world to him, above anything else.


	4. Author's Note

This is just a huge little Author's note rant about what my life has become. I'm now in college and a while ago I just kinda didn't feel any sort of passion towards vampire diaries anymore. I don't know why or what happened, and I still watch it, but I just don't care about Stelena or Delena, I mean they're both great, okay?! But yeah, and I've just been writing a lot of original stuff, because I do want to be a published author one day (it would be a dream come true that I've been working on for more than five years) and with school and the television show Castle (if you've never watched it go do so now) and a bunch of personal crap (oh god there's loads of it, you don't even want to know). I feel like I'm letting so many people down, because I recently found out that people still read my fanfiction, which I didn't expect.

If you want me to update, could you just leave a review or message me, and I'll try and do so when I have some time. As for now, if you are missing my writing and you're interested in reading some of my regular fiction, then visit my fictionpress. It's right here:

u/793595/

:) Hope to talk to you/write fanfiction for you soon!


End file.
